1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to plugs and more specifically to a single plug which may be used to seal more than one size of hole.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Currently, there are numerous plugs available for sealing openings. There are at least two patents which disclose plugs that could be used for sealing a hole drilled in a building for spraying an insecticide. English Patent No. 914,647 to Hunt discloses a plug for sealing a bore-hole. U.S. Pat. No. 5,327,942 to Black discloses a sealing plug for apertures.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a a single size of plug which may be used to seal more than one size of hole, has multiple sealing ridges, has a lead-in area in a front, and a thickened area at a rear.
The present invention provides a plug for sealing more than one size of hole which has numerous advantages over prior art plugs. The plug for sealing holes includes a body and at least three sealing ribs. The body is preferably hollow to save material and molding cycle time. A thickened area is formed at a rear of the body such that a screw driver may be used to insert the plug into a hole. The first sealing rib is formed at substantially a front of the body such that a lead-in area is formed on the body to facilitate easy insertion of the plug into a hole. The distance between each sealing rib is at least as thick as the greatest thickness of each sealing rib. The plug for sealing holes is preferably fabricated from a polyethylene plastic or other suitable material. The plug for sealing holes is rigid enough to seal a hole while being flexible enough to accommodate a variation in hole size of at least 20%.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a plug for sealing holes which may be used to seal more than one size of hole.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a plug for sealing holes which may has a lead-in area for easy insertion into a hole.
Finally, it is another object of the present invention to provide a plug for sealing holes which may be inserted into a hole utilizing a blade end of a screw driver.
These and additional objects, advantages, features and benefits of the present invention will become apparent from the following specification.